


Maybe I deserve this.

by END3RW4LKER



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/END3RW4LKER/pseuds/END3RW4LKER
Summary: Ranboo tries his best to ignore the voice, he doesn't want to succumb and help his enemy. It was too overwhelming.OrRanboo enderwalks, hell ensues.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Maybe I deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> TW // Death , gore , self depreciating thoughts , suicide 
> 
> THIS IS ABOUT THE CHARACTERS THE STREAMERS PLAY  
> NOT THE STREAMERS. 
> 
> anyways this took a few days, not my proudest work but I like angst so.
> 
> The next one won't be too painful, less beeduo more ranboo/dream angst. I have the greatest idea for that too so, no more fluff. :)

He had spent the night at Tubbo's. Tubbo's presence was something that calmed him, it kept him sane, reminded him that there were always open arms for him if he were to shy away from the ones he was residing with. The two laid in bed, Ranboo had fallen asleep with Michael on his chest and Tubbo joined them shortly after. All 3 were snuggled together and sleeping, the golden crown usually worn by the ender hybrid had been set on the nightstand, as well as his suit jacket folded nearly underneath it. 

It was a sweet sight, seeing the makeshift family all together and happy after what had been and exhausting day. And it should have been, after all, who didn't like falling asleep in the safety of your loved ones? Who didn't enjoy waking up surrounded by the faces of those who you cared for? If someone didn't, were they even human? 

It should've been a pleasant night, it should've stayed peaceful. But the nightmares plaguing the tallest's sleep were nothing short of terror inducing. Causing him to squirm around and mumble in his sleep, nightmares of his actions that took place in the gaps of his memory. Nightmares of people he helped, and who he had caused pain towards. The nightmares pulled him from his sleep, causing him to bolt upwards gasping. He clutched his arms in both hands, not taking notice of how his son had moved to sleep with the moobloom beside him. 

Ranboo was panting- he could still hear the crackle of fire, the loud booming of explosions being set off and a music disc being looped repeatedly. It was hell for the hybrid, especially since he was around his family- if he went into that state with them around- he didn't even want to think about the possibilities. Not after that nightmare. No. Never would he think about it, because it would never happen. He could control himself.. right? 

"You can't." A sickeningly sinister voice called out to him. His eyes scanning the room that had long since been blanketed with darkness. Knowing he wouldn't find anyone. 

"You don't know how much power i hold" it explained, as if it were a puppeteer playing with his puppets before a show. "And you certainly can't stop me." 

"No- no- I'm not in my panic room- why- why are you- why are you here?" The fear in his voice was clear as day, eliciting a chuckle from the voice. 

"I'm always here, you just never listened to me outside of your panic room before." 

"Stop- stop- I know, I know you're not there, its just- its just- no, no-" mumbling, Ranboo had found his way to the floor, grasping his black and white locks with a grip that could break bones. His figure shaking more than a leaf in the wind. 

"You're right, I'm you. I've always been you, the you that's been helping dream! We've always helped dream, ever since day one." Ranboo couldn't breathe anymore, he was painfully aware of everything, the cold was like ants crawling on his skin. He could feel his breath in his throat, staying there as he sat crumpled on the ground. 

His vision was getting worse- oh god where was his book? He needed to find it before he forgot. He couldn't forget, not again hecouldntforgetagainnotagainnotagainnotagain. 

The bedside table was almost thrown to the side as his claws dug around his jacket for his book- retrieving it from its designated pocket- feverishly opening it and pausing on the first page. 

:) 

His vision swirled, he felt like he was passing out, he knew what was happening and he was trying to stop it. Shaking his head to and fro violently, his hands clasped around his ears as he silently pleaded with himself. Begging to not succumb to the enderwalk, knowing full well it would carry out Dream's wishes in a heartbeat. The teen could feel his cheek scars reopening as several tears flooded his face, burning as they fell down. 

— 

Tubbo only barely heard the whimpering coming from the middle of the room- he at first assumed it was Michael, but that theory was thrown about the window when the baby zombie piglin grunted from under his arm. And as soon as Tubbo opened his eyes the whimpering stopped, replaced with the crickets from outside, and soft thuds that resembled footsteps approaching. 

It was only then that Tubbo noticed the warmth of his platonic husband missing. He turned over to see the rest of the bed empty. Replaced by the moonlight through the window. He sat up just in time to see Ranboo standing next to him. Michael in his hands. 

"There you are big man, I got worried for a second." Tubbo laughed, a light smile placed on his face. Unaware of how quickly Ranboo's head snapped in his direction, eyes glowing a deep shade of purple. 

Tubbo was unaware of a lot of things, but when he noticed how Limp Michael was as he was suspended in air by Ranboo's claws, he also noticed the sound of dripping coming from the same direction. 

"Ranboo?" He asked again, slight fear in his voice as he moved towards his platonic husband- noticing the tears that hadn't stopped spilling, and recalling how painful they were to the hybrid. That didn't matter though, not as he watched his sons body fall to the ground, splashing in a puddle of liquid as Ranboo lunged at him- claws out as he reached for the brunette's neck, missing as Tubbo dodged, summoning Dream's shield to protect himself. Whoever was attacking him was clearly not Ranboo, no, He was being manipulated, something else was in control, Ranboo's eyes were never purple- very much the opposite. 

" 'Boo its me!" Tubbo called as he raised the shield again, cursing himself for leaving Dream's netherite in the vault. Again Ranboo, no not Ranboo, that thing- lunged at him again. Clawing at the shield with ferocity that was inhuman. He shoved the shield towards the hybrid, hoping to knock his attacker off balance as he called out his name again. 

"Ranboo please stop! Look what you've done-"  
Tubbo motions to the body of Michael on the floor, only the shadow was visible from the pale moonlight seeping through the window. The enderman didn't turn, his gaze was fixated on Tubbo as his eyes continued to glow purple, particles swarming around him. The shield received another blow, knocking the wind out of Tubbo as he fell to the floor, barely abel to guard himself one last time. Seeing Ranboo's claws tear through the wood sent a jolt of terror down the Moobloom hybrid's spine, more worried about how Ranboo would feel after he killed everyone close to him- Tubbo let a few tears drop as he struggled to regain his breathing. 

The shadow looming over him was terrifying, Ranboo's face was hollow, watery tears continued to splash onto the ground as he leaned over, his claws prepared to take Tubbo's final life. 

— 

Ranboo felt warm liquid on his claws- the ringing in his ears was deafening, his vision was hazy and he could feel arms around his neck, though they were limp and cold. Ranboo blinked exactly three times before discovering what he'd done. 

There on top of him, was Tubbo. Where his throat should have been was a missing chunk, clearly clawed out. On the ender hybrid's hands were the missing pieces. 

Ranboo screamed- his left cheek tore up as he let a shriek of ender escape. Losing itself to the snowy air as no one was around to hear it. Ranboo backed himself away from the cor- Tubbo, from Tubbo, pushing himself into the opposite wall and flinging his hands to get the flesh off of them. Soon after the same hands snakes their way into his hair- he was a monster, he'd murdered his best friend and husband, he'd killed the person who meant the most to him and he wasn't even conscious- 

Ranboo began crying, good he deserved it after watching he did, the tears burned his face as they trickled down. He swallowed the whimpers, he deserved to feel pain. To hurt. He was a monster, a freak, he shouldn't even be on this planet. It was over for him, he should just die here, rot, lose all three of his lives for what he did. He deserved it. Hed betrayed everyone, he'd betrayed the people who gave him a home after blowing his up, he'd betrayed his friends by working with dream, he'd betrayed his husband by killing him- The only person he hadnt betrayed was dream.

"Its true." 

NO. Ranboo screamed internally, he wanted the voice gone, it only causes pain and suffering — not that he didn't deserve the pain and suffering — and he wanted it gone. Gone. Gone, gone, gonegonegonegone. He screamed again. His hands now clutching his tall horns, god he was a freak, not even purebred endermen had horns.. 

Ranboo contemplated taking his own life- it would be payback for what he did to Tubbo– 

He didn't know anymore. 

He felt his claws dig into his horns, he felt them pull, he felt the searing pain, the agony when his horns disconnected from his scalp. He cried when they did, but his mouth made no human like noises, only the pained warbles of ender. He fell to the ground, vision blurry with tears, he deserved this. 

He glanced at his husband one last time, before losing consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU SHOULD FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @END3RW4LKER  
> I MAKE BANGERS AND POST ABOUT MY FICS.!!!!


End file.
